Nina
Nina is a creation of Ooæ, the "sun god" of planet Aauu. A being made entirely out of flame, she was created to spread the word of Ooæ's existence to the recently arrived colonists on the planet. Unfortunately, most living creatures are averse to fire, and tend to avoid Nina rather than listen to her. Appearance Nina appears as floating fire in the rough shape of a human woman. She doesn't have many features or details on her body, not even a face. However, this human shape is only a shell and can take many forms: Nina's true form is actually a small superheated orb hidden inside it, resembling nothing as much as a miniature star. Personality Loyal to a fault, Nina will do anything her Ooæ tells her to do, with unprecedented zeal. She lives and breathes for her master and only her master, and quickly grows depressed and unstable if he doesn't contact her for longer periods of time. If she catches anyone talking trash about Ooæ, she will attempt to deliver painful and firey judgement upon them. The only thing that would make Nina stop and think before acting on her master's behalf is water. As a substance that can substantially weaken or even kill her, it terrifies her to no end. She also hates stupid fire puns. She gets those all the time. Abilities and attacks First and foremost, Nina is made of fire, and thus can burn or melt things and cannot be touched or hurt by fists or weapons. Naturally, her weaknesses are just as obvious: water, wind, sand and anything else that extinguishes fire. While extinguishing her core is quite a feat (it's basically a miniature star), getting rid of Nina's fire shell will heavily weaken her and lead to her surrender or escape. For whatever reason, she's incapable of producing more fire than she currently consists of, and thus has to absorb heat from another source in order to recreate her shell. Due to this reason, she can't throw fireballs or anything without standing next to another fire, or else she'll be throwing away parts of her own shell. By absorbing large amounts of heat, Nina can grow to gigantic sizes, but her core can't keep up and will slowly revert to her normal size. Nina is also capable of flight, and her normal battle tactic is to merely reach her enemy and touch them until they die. If possible, she may also set her surroundings on fire to take them out. History Nina is Ooæ's most recent creation, sent to Aauu to convert the planet's colonists to his faith in the year 53. After being created out of a tiny tiny fraction of the sun god himself, she was sent to the planet in the form of a meteor, destroying a larger forest in the process. Nina soon learned that the people of Aauu were very unenthusiastic about listening to her holy words, and would rather chase her away from their very flammable buildings. Despite her frequent setbacks, she kept it up, unwilling to disappoint her creator. Before long, Nina found herself under attack from a a minion of the rivaling water god, who was on her own, somewhat more successful mission to make people follow her god. Additionally, this minion had previously tricked and killed Nina's forerunner, another of Ooæ's minions, a few years prior. The two developed a violent rivalry and often clashed with eachother, until one day when Nina managed to use the colonists' space-age technology to supercharge her burning core and vaporize the water minion for good. As per the gods' rules, this meant the losing god was not allowed to sent out a new missionary for several years, leaving Nina free to convert all she wanted... though people still wouldn't listen to her. Category:Aauu Category:Female Characters Category:Deities